


I'm Only Dancing

by ladyoflaurelindorenan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Anders, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Mages, Mages and Templars, Magic, Magic-Users, Salacious, Sexual Tension, Spirits, The Fade, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflaurelindorenan/pseuds/ladyoflaurelindorenan
Summary: Hawke finds himself in need of a healing touch, and decides to visit Anders's clinic. He gets more than what he came for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://imgur.com/8rvyPw1)   
> 

“Maker, you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in.” Anders jumped in his seat at the sound of someone’s approach, though he knew immediately who it must be. He gripped the quill in his hand tightly, then dropped it onto the desk, running a hand over his tired face and through his red-gold hair.

Hawke watched him from his place by the doorway, leaning against the wall with a casual air. He was always so casual. “Working late again, I see?” he said, his voice even but always with a note of humor in it. He stepped closer, admiring the myriad jars of questionable substances, herbs, and medicines that lined the shelves of the clinic study’s walls. Shafts of moonlight streamed in through thin windows and made the contents look even more peculiar. Hawke had always admired his companion for his prowess in potion-making and the healing arts, as he himself lacked the particular patience for such things. His approach was usually more direct. “What’s this? Another manifesto?” he asked laughingly as he stood behind the desk where Anders sat.

“Not this time,” the other man sighed. “Just notes about patients I’ve healed. Nothing the Champion of Kirkwall would find interesting, anyway.” He shuffled the papers into a neat stack and pushed them away. “But what are you doing here so late? It must be nearly midnight.” He finally turned to look at his interlocutor and was startled to see just how weary he looked. Despite his obvious fatigue, Hawke was still an incredibly handsome man. Cheekbones chiseled into porcelain skin, mischievous eyes scintillating like dark blue sapphires. He looked like a work of art.

Hawke swept back a lock of loose black hair and tucked it into his ponytail. For a moment, this invincible creature looked almost fragile.

Anders pushed back his chair and stood, matching Hawke nearly exactly in height. Both of them were tall, formidable. “Are you alright? Has something happened?”

Hawke hesitated, startling Anders. Ordinarily, Oriamus Hawke was a man who never ran out of witticisms, who laughed in the face of death, and never seemed to care about anything. To see him so serious all of a sudden was a little unsettling. "It's Fenris," he said finally. "We... had a fight."

"Let me guess... This fight was about magic."

"What else would it be about?" Hawke laughed, and Anders felt some of his tension ease at the sound of it.

"So you came to commiserate with a fellow mage, is that it?" Anders meant for this to sound more light-hearted, but he found that he couldn't quite mask the tone of jealousy. In the hopes of recovering, he asked, "Where is he then?"

"How should I know?" Hawke sighed, plopping into Anders's now-vacated seat. The lock of hair came loose again and this time he did not bother to brush it away. It gave him a look of dashing dishevelment. "One minute, we were talking about the growing mage rebellion, and the next, he had jumped out the window and disappeared. So... I'm feeling hurt and I came to the only place where I knew someone could heal me." He gazed up directly into Anders's eyes, his look penetrating.

Anders stood mesmerized for a moment before regaining his composure. "I have just the thing." He crossed the room to the wall lined with shelves and took down three or four jars of liquids and herbs and began mixing them in a decanter. He poured the contents of this concoction into two glasses and handed one to Hawke.

"What is this? A healing potion?" Hawke sniffed it and made a noise of approval at the pleasant smell. The glass was cold to the touch; clearly enchanted with a frost spell, as there was no ice at hand.

"Kind of... Just drink it." Anders took a seat on the desk and watched as Hawke took a swig.

"What's in it?"

"Oh, a little bit of sugar, a lot of bourbon, and a few crushed mint leaves." Seeing Hawke's grin, he drank from his own glass, savoring the sweet coolness. In contrast, the study was quite warm. Between the candles flickering on the desk and the fire blazing in the hearth, he was suddenly aware of just how warm it actually was. He set down his drink and began to pull off his coat. A fine thing, it was covered with silver and grey feathers around the shoulders. The base of the jacket was of a rare teal-aqua colored dye, and the high neck was trimmed with gold. Under this, he wore less ornate robes of brown leather and linen. With the jacket off, he felt drab and naked in comparison to Hawke, who, in his hooded lavender and plum robes looked like an opulent jewel.

"Better than any health potion, I'd say!" Hawke said, raising his glass in a toast before sinking back into the chair and taking another hearty draught. His eyes rested on some distant nothingness in the room, and Anders felt compelled to fill the silence.

Rolling back the lengths of his sleeves, Anders got up and positioned himself behind the chair. He ran a hand through his hair again, drawn back in a half-ponytail. The copper lengths of it brushed his shoulders. He had a habit of touching his hair whenever he felt nervous, and right now, he felt incredibly nervous. How would he react? He raised a trembling hand and placed it tentatively on the other man's shoulder. Hawke did not so much as flinch, but instead raised his glass to his lips and took another drink. Encouraged by this, he rested his other hand on his other shoulder and began to lightly massage the muscles at the base of Hawke's neck. The tension was palpable, in both the muscles and the room. "Are you worried about him?" he asked quietly, his voice cutting through the silence.

"Honestly, no." Hawke said slowly. "I think he's proven he can take care of himself. We've been through this before." Hawke let out a grunt of pleasure as Anders worked his thumbs deep into the areas surrounding the shoulder blades. He took this as a sign to go even further and began channeling healing magic into his fingertips, sending gentle pulsations of comforting magic into Hawke's back.

"Andraste’s flaming ass, you really know what you're doing," Hawke said, straightening up in the chair. He felt so relaxed he thought he might slip out of his seat if he didn't adjust his posture. "Where did you learn that one?"

"Believe it or not, in the Circle," Anders said, working his fingers up either side of Hawke's neck. He pulled loose the leather thong that tied Hawke's hair back and began working his fingertips around the scalp in circles. The black hair tumbled onto his shoulders.

"You mean you actually learned things there?" Hawke said jokingly. If there was one thing Anders was passionate about, it was his hatred for the Circle, so to hear him admit something positive about it was absolutely unheard of.

"It's not what you think." Although Hawke could not see his face, he thought he detected a hint of smugness in his masseur's voice, as if to put him in his place. "It was after a particularly cruel beating from a templar... They took me to the healing ward and I learned it from the medic."

"What did you do to warrant such a punishment?" An apostate all his life, Hawke had never set foot in a Circle tower, and therefore only knew what stories had been told to him by Anders and his other companions. To him, it sounded like a prison.

Anders paused long enough to make Hawke wonder if he'd even heard the question. He turned around, breaking away from the other man's healing touch. To his surprise, Anders's cheeks bloomed with the rosiness of blush. Ordinarily, he was not one to be shy. "Remember when I told you about my friend Karl? He and I... were lovers. We... We were caught together." He had mentioned Karl once a very long time ago, when he and Hawke were just getting to know one another, and when he didn't know how he would react. He knew now that Hawke was the last person to be judgmental, especially of one's love interests, but he still felt strangely embarrassed opening up about this chapter of his past to the Champion of Kirkwall.

"Where is he now?" Hawke asked.

"Still at the Circle, probably plotting his escape if I know him." He gave a halfhearted smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it was no use. He missed Karl deeply. Even though he had been promiscuous at the Circle, Karl had been his greatest, enduring love.

Hawke stood then, setting his empty glass on the desk, and stepped toward Anders.

Anders stared at the floorboards beneath them, unable to meet the other man's gaze. He felt so vulnerable all of a sudden. He felt one of Hawke's strong hands clasp his arm securely as the other gently cupped his stubbled chin, willing him to look up. His amber eyes met Hawke's intense blue gaze and he felt breathless.

"It's obvious we're both hurting," Hawke said tenderly. "What do you say we forget about it all for one night?"

Before Anders could even think to formulate a response, he heard himself whisper the word, "Yes," followed by the immediate sensation of Hawke's lips pressing against his. He felt the other man's hand groping behind his head, gently urging him closer, as his own hands found their way to Hawke's chin. He caressed the smoothness of it and wondered briefly how he was able to shave it so closely, when he himself was always waging war with stubble. His fingers moved to the sideburns that framed either side of Hawke's seemingly sculpted face and found their way into the thick black hair that cascaded down. His lips parted to let in the other man's tongue and he savored the taste of mint and sweet sugar in his mouth. He felt his own hair come loose as Hawke tore away the leather cord that bound it.

"I've wanted to ravish you from the first moment we met," Hawke whispered in between kisses. He ran his lips along Anders's jawline, pausing to suck at his neck. Anders's breath came fast and somewhat ragged at this.

Anders closed his eyes, trembling with ecstasy. "Take me."

Hawke broke away just long enough to give him a snarling smile, then with amazing dexterity, he spun Anders around and pushed him onto the desk so that he was prostrate and bent over it. He pinned him to this position with a strong arm on his shoulder. With his dominant hand, he conjured a small reserve of mana and slowly ran a fingertip along Anders's spine, instantly filling the other man with even more rampant desire. Anders shuddered with delight, laughing uncontrollably. "It's been a long time since I've been with another mage," he said. "I forgot about that one."

"Oh? You know it already?" Hawke said with mock disappointment. "Then what about this?" He channeled another spell, this time aiming it between Anders's legs. Anders cried out with pleasure and bit his lip to contain himself. When he had regained his breath, he asked, "Where did you learn _that_ one?"

"I have my ways," Hawke said cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Well, so do I," Anders said, turning himself around to face Hawke. He had already prepared a spell and let it go before Hawke had any time to protest. He watched with satisfaction as Hawke stumbled back from the force of the spell.

"Ah, I know that one," Hawke said, grinning. "Probably the first one every young mage learns. I'll be able to go for hours now."

Anders smiled with satisfaction at the success of his stamina spell.

"Are you ready?" Hawke breathed, taking a step forward so that he now stood between Anders's legs. He rested a hand on either side of him on the desk. Anders could feel the heat of his manhood through their robes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hawke?" Anders asked, suddenly remembering the danger of their situation. If Fenris found out, Hawke's relationship with him would be over. The elf might even leave Kirkwall for good. _Good,_ he thought selfishly. _Then I could have him all for myself... Unless Fenris comes back for revenge... Vengeance. Justice._ He suddenly remembered the spirit of justice that possessed part of him and hoped that he could keep him from manifesting. He had a tendency to take over when Anders lost control. He bit his lower lip, feeling uncertainty.

To his surprise, Hawke grinned rakishly. The black hair that hung down around his face made him look like a wild animal; one that had just successfully caught its prey. "I want this more than anything, Anders." He ran a hand along the other man's cheek and Anders closed his eyes to keep it together. Hawke leaned in closer, their faces almost touching, his hair a black curtain that grazed Anders's cheekbones and made him tingle with lust. "I want you," he whispered, just before kissing him forcefully again.

Anders could feel the hard manhood pressing against his own and felt that he could wait no longer. His fingers fumbled blindly at the folds of Hawke's lilac robes. Briefly, he was reminded of sexual liaisons at the Circle, where it was pertinent to get the deed done quickly, lest the templars find out. Robes were efficient for this; just lift them up and drop them down once it was over. Expertly, he gripped the draping fabric and pulled it upward, revealing the stiff member beneath. He thought of Isabela's little game of trying to guess Fenris's underclothes color and was proud to learn that his guess about Hawke had been correct. He had but a second to admire it, though, before he felt his own robes thrust up and Hawke's warm, soft lips on the tip of his own penis. He watched as the other man's tongue darted out teasingly, caressing here and there, and as Hawke raised a hand delicately to his lips and channeled a shimmering spell into them. "What's that?" he asked, his magical curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll find out," Hawke winked, and proceeded to engulf the end of Anders's phallus in his mouth once again. This time, he could feel more than just the warm, wet sensation of tongue, and shivered with pleasure at the humming vibrations that coursed through him as a cause of the spell. He gripped either side of Hawke's face, his fingers tangling in the long hair, urging him to go deeper. Hawke met his eyes and went as far as he could possibly go, the shaft disappearing completely. But just as Anders felt he could stand it no longer, Hawke was drawing back.

_Bastard,_ Anders thought, and suddenly pushed himself off the desk, knocking papers and quills carelessly onto the floor in the process. With great power, he thrust Hawke against the desk, forcing him to sit on its edge, while he himself knelt down, the other man's erect white marble penis at eye level. He took it eagerly into his mouth, sucking gently. Hawke let out a groan of pleasure and placed a hand on the back of Anders's head, nestled in the copper hair that glinted like fire in the candlelight. Anders could feel his urging, but kept it slow. With each thrust, he went a little bit deeper until the entire length of Hawke's penis was down his throat, threatening to gag him with its girth. He slowly slid it back out and teased the tip with his tongue.

"You bloody cocktease," Hawke japed through gritted teeth.

"You should talk," Anders laughed. In an instant, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and was whirled about so that he was once again bent over the desk. He heard the rustle of fabric as his robes were drawn up and felt the heat emanating from Hawke's body. He tingled with desire at the touch of Hawke's penis slipping between his legs, brushing against his own rock-hard erection. He slid a hand down to grip both shafts, feeling already on the verge of exploding. He was beginning to hear the whispers in the back of his head that threatened the emergence of Justice and wished that Hawke would hurry up and take him.

And take him he did. Anders let out an audible cry of pain, surprise, and bliss at the intrusion. Hawke did not hold back, but instead thrust deeply into him, threatening to split Anders in two. He felt the firm grip of a steady hand on his shoulder and the brush of a pelvis against his bare bottom as the other man slowly eased himself in and out again. Hawke groaned with gratification, oblivious to whether or not any neighbors might hear. Anders lay flat against the desk, feeling so fulfilled by Hawke that he almost felt like crying.

"Take it off, please," Hawke said after a few moments. "The stamina spell. Please." Anders grinned at the pleading tone in Hawke's voice. Although appearances suggested otherwise, it was he who held the power in this moment. He could withhold Hawke's pleasure for as long as he wanted. "Anders..." Hawke's voice came out hoarse with ecstasy. "Anders," he said it again more loudly as he thrust deeply, forcefully into the other mage. He was gaining speed now with each thrust.

Anders snapped his fingers and heard his name called one last time just as the pulsations began. He could feel the familiar sensation of hot white ejaculate filling him from the inside and the sudden stiffening of Hawke's body as he throbbed in his sheath. The sound of Hawke's euphoric sigh was maddening. He needed to feel it too.

Sensing this, Hawke reluctantly removed himself while Anders turned upright once again. His phallus looked swollen with need, his face aching for satisfaction. Hawke bent down and took Anders's thick shaft in his mouth once again, not hesitating to go as deeply as was possible. He paused here and there to suck hungrily at the tip of it before taking it down his throat.

The whispers had begun to grope at the edges of Anders's mind once again and he felt his vision clouding over with spirit energy. "No," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Hawke inquired between mouthfuls.

"Don't stop," Anders panted. He screwed up his eyes tightly and fought away the spirit. _Don't ruin this for me,_ he told Justice in his mind. He opened his eyes again to focus on the present moment. He needed to remain grounded in the physical world, lest he be pulled into the Fade and the spirit take over. That wasn't too hard, as the sight of Hawke taking his penis in his mouth was the most glorious thing he had ever beheld. He concentrated on the scene, burning the image into his mind, whilst feeling the desire surmounting within him. He thrust his hips forward, plunging himself ever deeper into the other man's core. In a moment, he felt the burst of ejaculate leaving his body, transferring to his paramour, and the waves of bliss that followed it. He cried out with intense pleasure and lay back limp on the desk. "Hawke..." he said quietly, savoring the sound of the name on his tongue. As he lay there, eyes closed, he became suddenly aware of the intense silence that fell upon the room. "Hawke?" He sat up, feeling alarmed.

Hawke knelt where he had left him, wiping a stream of fresh ejaculate from his lips, a look of unexpected fear in his eyes as he stared at the doorway.

Anders knew what it must be before he even looked. Justice was clawing his way back to the surface again.

"Anders," Hawke stood and put a hand out to stop him, but it was too late. Anders's eyes glowed fiercely with the blue light of the Fade. He turned to see the lyrium ghost in the doorway. Fenris stood there, breathing heavily and bristling with fury, his lyrium markings illuminated with a similar radiance. "Fenris." Hawke stood between the two men, caught between them. "This isn't good..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked Anders but have yet to romance him. He always takes a back seat to my main man, Fenris, but I swear one day I will give him the love he deserves. In my current play through, I'm playing as a sassy male mage who broke Anders's heart to rivalmance Fenris. However, I keep going back to this idea of Hawke and Anders being together. Every time I see them together in my game, I feel like they make sense. Both humans, both mages, they both have ponytails for crying out loud, and they share the same opinions on mage freedom. I decided to write a little story set somewhere around Act II or Act III that explores what might happen if my Hawke betrayed Fenris for the renegade mage, with sexy results! 
> 
> I also wanted to think about what kinds of spells two mages might implement in the bedroom. You know there's got to be whole branches of magic dedicated just to sex. 
> 
> The current title comes from a Bowie song, "John, I'm Only Dancing," about a man who has feelings for another man.


End file.
